Wolf
Wolf is a wolf that was freed from the control of the Brain and Monsieur Mallah by Superboy; after the mission was completed, he was taken home with Superboy and the rest of the Team. Wolf sometimes accompanies the Team on missions, much more often than Superboy's other pet, Sphere. Physical appearance Wolf is a large white wolf native to northern India. He was enhanced with Kobra Venom by the Brain that made him stronger to the point that he could go toe-to-toe with Superboy. History Early life Wolf was originally a plain wolf and leader of a wolf pack in northern India. Some time prior to September 23, he and his pack were kidnapped by the Brain's gorilla servant Monsieur Mallah and taken back to their lab. Once there, he was injected with Kobra Venom and given a power inhibitor collar to keep him under control. September 2010 Wolf and other enhanced animals participated in a coordinated attack on the Team. Wolf and his pack targeted Superboy. Once freed of his inhibitor collar, he participated in the assault on the Brain's compound. After the fight, Superboy adopted him as a pet. October 2010 Kid Flash suggested the name "Krypto", but Superboy stuck with the generic "Wolf". Wolf joined the Team in their fight against the Injustice League. He spent most of the time battling Black Adam. Wolf distracted Captain Marvel while the Team plus Zatanna went looking for Red Tornado. Superboy took Wolf for a ride on the transformed Sphere, and met the Forever People. Wolf helped fight Intergang and the corrupted Infinity-Man. On Halloween, Kid Flash attempted to get Wolf's opinion on his werewolf costume, but he was completely ignored. November 2010 Wolf helped Superboy destroy the turrets defending the fortress so that Black Canary riding on the Super-Cycle could finish it off. Wolf was present with Superboy when Lex Luthor sent an ultrasonic message telling Superboy to meet him in Washington D.C. Like Superboy, Wolf heard the painful transmission. Superboy and Wolf arrived at the Capital on the Super-Cycle. On their rendezvous with Luthor, Lex told them that Cadmus made another Superman clone. At Cadmus sub-level 42, Wolf found a hidden chamber that contained Genomorphs and bizarre body parts in cryogenic suspension, as well as Match. After Superboy freed the enraged clone, Wolf attempted to help Superboy fight the clone but was easily swatted aside. Dubbilex guided Superboy and Wolf into the underground city. Match broke free of telepathic therapy with a trio of G-Gnomes after seeing the S-shield on Superboy's chest. Wolf tried to help Superboy, but was quickly defeated, forcing Superboy to use his Shields to defeat Match. After Match was defeated, Superboy and Wolf confronted Luthor about manipulating them into finding Match and the G-Gnomes. December 2010 Superboy ordered Wolf to keep watch while he, M'gann and Zatanna explored Red Tornado's apartment. Wolf fell asleep, and didn't alert the kids to their custodian's arrival. When Red Tornado ordered the Team to abandon the cave, Wolf was among the evacuees that escaped on the Super-Cycle. Along for the ride included Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Rocket, John Smith, the dormant Red Tornado, and a gagged and unconscious Black Canary. Wolf accompanied the Team when they infiltrated the Watchtower to cure the mind-controlled Justice League. He distracted Hawkwoman long enough for Robin to slap a Cure-tech patch on her. Along with Sphere, he defended Superboy by attacking Superman. Superman's counterblow briefly knocked Wolf out, and he was last seen encircling Wonder Woman with Rocket, Miss Martian, and Sphere. January 2016 Wolf was relaxing in the Cave, and perked up when Superboy returned from a mission to apprehend Clayface. He was ignored, however, as Superboy was distracted by Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy's making out session, and also wanted to take a bath. In the joint League-Team operation to surprise the Kroloteans with a simultaneous blitzkrieg, Wolf was assigned with Batgirl and Bumblebee to Beta Squad. Their task was to investigate a zeta radiation site in Vlatavastok, destroy all zeta tubes or platforms in the location, and recover any humans abducted by the aliens. Beta Squad, with Wolf in tow, carried out their mission. Upon investigating the site, the squad found a zeta platform and two Kroloteans that escaped. They found no human abductees, and were instructed to destroy the platform. Wolf joined the Alpha and Beta Squad on the Super-Cycle to aid Gamma Squad, arriving simultaneously with the Justice League. By this time, Gamma Squad had already completed their mission. Powers and Abilities Kobra Venom Enhancement: Due to experimentation on him with Kobra Venom, Wolf has gained several abilities, such as: * Super strength: Wolf was able to fight with Superboy after he was enhanced with Kobra Venom. * Invulnerability: Wolf has taken withstood attacks from various villains without lasting injury. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Individuals Category:The Team